


Episode

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [16]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self Harm, ventrexian gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: Avocato can’t find Gary anywhere... and there’s a bad reason for that.





	Episode

**Author's Note:**

> (Warnings: self harm (sorta), drug abuse, and panic attacks)

“Gary? Gary??”

Avocato had been searching the ship looking for the other Ventrexian.

“Avocato? Is everything alright?” H.U.E’s voice snapped him out of his search momentarily. “HUE, have you seen Gary? I haven’t seen him all day.”

The electric voice was silent for what seemed like forever, “He Is In his room. But I   
Advise you don’t enter.” Avocato looked at the ceiling in confusion, “What? Why?”

“H e... has t h e s e episodes... I t s j u s t   
not a good Idea t o I n t e r r u p t.” Avocato’s mouth hung open in shock, “W-What the hell do you mean ‘episodes’?!”

“I t has t o do with t h e f a c t that he’s been alone up here for t h e p a s t   
five Y e a r s... H e sometimes snaps...   
and h e j u s t hides o f f s o m e w h e r e   
until it p a s s e s...” Avocato’s ears dropped, Gary’s been so damaged from being alone up here for so long... but... “But... He’s not alone anymore. Why would he have one now?”

“This is j u s t a guess, b u t I believe  
I t has t o d o with the f a c t t h a t, once you get your boy b a c k, y o u ’l l leave him B y himself again.” Avocato was hit with a wave of guilt... ‘Oh God... He’s right...’

“HUE, please let me in there..! I have to help him..!” the A.I. was quiet, “A l r i g h t... U s e   
caution A v o c a t o... he’s usually v e r y unstable during t h e s e.”

At the other’s word, the Ventrexian rushes towards his friend’s room.

 

Avocato inhaled nervously before opening the door, a bit worried about what he’d see...

...It was even worse than he imagined...

There was the Ventrexian, curled into himself on his bed. He was trembling like mad, whimpering and hyperventilating... but that wasn’t even the worst part...

Gary had scratches all over him, Avocato figured that they were self-inflicted. He could hardly even look at the panicked Ventrexian...

Yet, he approached cautiously. “Oh Gary...” the other didn’t react. “Gare...” he lifted his paw toward the other, that was when he reacted, jumping and gasping. “Woah woah Gare... it’s alright... calm down...” he only stared at him in fear, his eyes dilated and red.

”It’s alright buddy... it’s alright... I’m just gonna sit by you...” he slowly sat on the bed by the other. Who continued what he had been doing. Avocato looked at him, his heart broken... he’d never seen Gary like this... nowhere even close.

“I t seems h e turned t o t h e medbay again...” Avocato looked up, “...h e  
sometimes snoops s o m e d r u g s  
from t h e M e d b a y when he’s r e a l l y   
U p s e t... That Is m o s t likely why he’s T H I S bad...” Avocato drooped his ears again, before looking down at the other.

He gently began stroking the other’s fur, making him jump and whimper again. “Shh... it’s alright man... I’m here...” Gary looked at him, his eyes having trouble focusing on him. “It’s okay Gare... I understand why your going through this, and...” he paused.

“...I’m not gonna leave you Buddy... I wouldn’t do something like that to you after you’ve helped me with my boy..! Besides, I’ve grown pretty attached to ya’ man... I...”

“I love ya’ Gare...”

Gary’s breathing slowed, as his whimpers reduced. Avocato brushed the hair off his face, looking him in the eyes. “I’ll never leave you Gare... I’ll always be here for you...” Gary smiles slightly as he nestled into the other’s side. Avocato smiles and wrapped an arm around the other.

“You alright now man..?” Gary sniffles and nods slightly, nuzzling the other and purring quietly. Avocato chuckled hearing his cute little purr. He pet the boy’s head and ears, he stopped when he reached his ear...

Gary had scratched it in his panic, it was deep and the blood was seeping into his fur. ”Gare... You’re bleeding...” Gary pinned his ears in guilt, wincing a bit when his wounded ear brushed his head’s fur. “Gary, let me up so I can get you fixed up...” Gary sighed sadly before letting him up.

Minutes later, Avocato was seated next to him again. He was just done putting the disinfectant on a cotten ball, “Kay Gare... this is gonna sting.” Gary sighs as Avocato rests his paw on the side of his face, holding him in place. He gently dabs it onto the scratch, Gary hissed a bit in pain, but relaxed into the other’s hand.

~~~~~

After ten minutes, Avocato had finished tending to all of Gary’s scratches. Now he was leaning against his side again. Avocato looked down at him, going for his (good) ear again. Immediately, Gary began purring again. 

“Thanks Avocato... for being here...” he said softly between purrs. Avocato smiles and continued stroking him.

“Anything for you Gare...”


End file.
